United As One
by BlueViolet7
Summary: Blue's missing, and the Pokedex Holders are searching for her. They all meet new friends, and old foes in their new adventure. They gather at the battlefield where they must fight for to protect their home from an old enemy reappears with a plan to take over the world. And it's time for all 16 Pokedex Holders to be united as one.
1. Chapter 1

******United As One: **Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures

"Alright. Thanks Brock, Misty."

Red set his Pokegear down on the table with a long, discontent sigh. He sat on the desk and stared at the photograph of all 10 Pokedex Holders at the Battle Dome. Although, he had his eyes locked on a certain girl with long chocolate brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Still no luck?"

Red turned around and saw Green standing by the door. Red nodded and Green glanced at the photograph he had caught him staring at earlier. He walked towards it and picked it up, examining it himself.

"She's been gone for nearly a month, Green. No sign of her for nearly a month Heck, even Silver doesn't know where she is!" Red exclaimed. "She's not the kind of person to just disappear all of a sudden… The day I last saw her, she was extremely happy. I wouldn't think she'd just disappear the next day…" he trailed off with a saddened expression.

Green shook his head and puts his hand on Red's shoulder while giving his friend a slight smile of encouragement. "We'll find her eventually, don't worry. Blue's can be annoying, but she's smart. She'll be fine, Red." he reassured him.

"I hope so."

* * *

"So, there are thirteen other Pokedex Holders out there, Professor?"

"Yes, Pearl. In total, there are sixteen Pokedex Holders. Four are from Kanto, three from Johto, another three from Hoenn, and two from the faraway region of Unova." Professor Rowan answered. Platinum, Diamond and Pearl all glanced at each other then at the Pokedexes that were in their hands. "I want you three to travel to a different region and meet them."

"We get to meet our seniors?" Diamond asked rather excitedly. Professor Rowan nodded in reply as Diamond and Pearl grinned at each other.

"We can show them our comedy routines!" the two exclaimed simultaneously

"But Professor Rowan," Platinum said, grabbing the Professor's attention. "I'm just wondering, why do we have to meet them?"

"You don't wish to meet the other Pokedex Holders, Platinum?" Platinum shook her head. She wanted to meet her seniors very badly since she had heard many, many stories on their adventures. But she couldn't help but to wonder why exactly he wanted them to meet up with the other Pokedex Holders.

"I would be honoured to meet my seniors, Professor Rowan. But I'm just curious to know why exactly we have to meet them." she added. "I am very sorry if I offended or disappointed you in a way, but I'm just very curious about this."

Professor Rowan sighed then walked over to a desk. He took out a photo from a drawer and gave it to Platinum. "These are your Pokedex Holders," Diamond and Pearl both leaned in to get a glimpse of the photo themselves. "The girl with the white and red hat and long hair is named Blue. She's your senior Pokedex Holder from Kanto. Sadly, she went missing about two months ago."

The Sinnoh Pokedex Holders gasped and their eyes went wide when Professor Rowan told them that. "S-She's missing?" Diamond asked in disbelief.

Professor Rowan nodded, "We don't know how and why she's missing. Red, the boy with black hair and a red cap, said he was with her one day. He said that they were both having fun together when Blue apparently took him shopping at the Celadon Department Store. But the next day, her parents called Professor Oak and asked him where Blue was since she had not gotten home yet. Then days passed, Blue still hasn't been seen by her parents or the other Pokedex Holders. I'm afraid she's been gone for almost two months by now." he explained.

"So... You want us to help find our senior Pokedex Holder?" Professor Rowan once again nodded. "Then... Wait, what about the others? Like, our Johto, Hoenn and Unova Pokedex Holders?"

"The Johto Pokedex Holders are all helping. Especially Silver - the boy with red hair. Tomorrow or the day after, I would like for the three of you to make a trip to Kanto and help your seniors search for Blue."

"We can do it tomorrow, Professor." Platinum smiled. "I'd be very much delighted to meet them as soon as possible."

"Very good, Platinum. I will arrange you three a ship from Canalave City to Vermillion." he said, looking through paperwork on his desk. "Now, you three may take your leave if you want. You may keep the photo if you wish, Platinum. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you holding onto something like that when you meet them."

Platinum bowed and headed out the door with Pearl and Diamond.

* * *

Silver stared out into the horizon where the sun was setting.

"Blue, I hope you're alright..." Silver whispered.

He let out a sigh before going back inside.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Pairings would eventually be Lucky, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner and Agency. ********It took me a while to actually decide if I'll use Luckyshipping or Oldrivalshipping here. In the end, I barely chose Luckyshipping. I did it for the hints since there's a lot of them.**

**In case you're wondering, here are the ages for the Pokedex Holders:**

**Red, Green & Blue: 20****  
****Yellow: 18  
Gold, ****Crystal** & Silver: 17  
Sapphire & Ruby: 16  
Emerald: 15  
Diamond, Pearl & Platinum: 14  
Black & White: 13

**This story would probably occur somewhere after the Platinum chapter and before the HGSS chapter. Heck, I don't even think I'll mention any events from the HGSS chapter here. Other than the fact Gold met the Johto Elite Four, they have new outfits, Silver's and Gold's Pokemon evolved, and... Yeah, that's probably it.**

**So, how was it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

_**~BlueViolet7~**_


	2. Chapter 2

******United As One: **Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures

The next afternoon, the ship arrived in the Vermillion City harbour and the three Sinnoh Pokedex Holders eagerly got off the ship. The three looked up and saw the sun shinning brighter than it did in Sinnoh, so they took off their scarves and stored it in their bags.

Pearl pulled out the map of Kanto he had recently bought from his bag. Diamond leaned in to take a closer look of the map while Platinum was busy looking around. Diamond and Pearl tried to figure out where they were on and how they were going to get to Pallet Town.

"So here we are," Pearl said, pointing to a place on the map right next to the water labeled "Vermillion City". "We need to get to Pallet Town, which quite far away from here. It'll take a few days to get to Pallet Town if we walk from here to..." Pearl swiftly moved his finger to point where Pallet Town was in the map. "..there."

"Well, we can always take a shortcut. Do you think there's any?" Diamond asked, glancing at different locations on the map.

Pearl examined the map thoroughly and looked for a shortcut. The heiress noticed a cave entrance from afar then she pointed to it. "Diglett's cave." she pointed out, making the two boys look at where she was pointing to. "I've read that it's a long tunnel built by wild Diglett and Dugtrio. We can take that tunnel and it will lead us to Pewter City." she informed them.

"A tunnel made entirely by wild Diglett and Dugtrio?" Platinum nodded. "That's cool! Kanto sure has amazing Pokemon." Diamond exclaimed.

Pearl nodded in agreement before he said, "Alright, let's take that shortcut then." He returned the map back in his bag then headed towards the cave with Diamond and Platinum following behind.

The three friends continued walking deeper within the long tunnel made by wild Diglett and Dugtrio. They encountered a few Digletts on the way, but they weren't hard to defeat thanks to Diamon's Torterra. Their short trip was quite silent since the three trainers were all thinking of how their seniors were like and Blue's sudden disappearance.

Out of curiosity, Pearl broke the silence and asked the two. "What do you guys think happened to senior Blue anyways?"

The two paused for a moment before Diamond spoke up. "I hate to say it, but I think someone took her." he said. "I mean, she wouldn't just run away, right guys?" He didn't know Blue at all, but he was certain she didn't run away from home. He knew the Pokedex Holders all shared a close bond with one another, and she wouldn't just run away from all of that. Platinum and Pearl nodded in agreement.

"You're right - she wouldn't. Although, she is one of our seniors. All of our seniors are powerful in their own ways, so she must be too." Platinum added. She knew a thing or two about each of the Pokedex Holders, and just by those few things, she knew they were powerful trainers."I'm afraid we could be dealing with a powerful enemy if he or she managed to take senior Blue away for two months."

The trio stayed silent for a few moments. They were all thinking about how the chances of another rather difficult battle because the Blue's kidnapper overpowered her for two months already. And Diamond remembered the relationship she shared with the rest of the Pokedex Holders, and he thought about how worried they all must be about her. "I wonder how the others are taking her disappearance..." he murmured.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're strong trainers, don't forget that." Pearl said.

"I do hope you're right, Pearl..." Platinum sighed. "Nonetheless, we have to continue to Pewter City then walk to Pallet Town. Professor Rowan entrusted us to help with searching for our senior Pokedex Holder and we will not fail this task, understood?"

Pearl and Diamond bobbed their heads and the three continued to travel towards Pewter City through Diglett's Cave.

When the sun sinked down the horizon, the trio stayed at a room in a hotel in Pewter City. At the moment, Platinum was sitting on the couch and was polishing a Pokeball with a piece of cloth while Diamond and Pearl were practicing their Manzai acts cheerfully as always as if they weren't going on a task to help search for Blue.

But then they were all taken aback from the sound of the phone ringing. They all glanced at each other before Platinum walked towards the phone and hesitantly answered the call.

"Hello? May I know who is speaking?"

"Platinum Berlitz, am I correct?" a man on the other line asked.

Platinum paused for a moment before recognizing who the voiced belonged to. "Professor Oak? Is that you?"

Professor Oak smiled. "Of course. How are you doing, Platinum? Professor Rowan had told me about how you and your friends will be helping us on our search for Blue. I'd like to thank you all, my dear." he said gratefully. She heard the sincerity from his voice and a warm feeling welled up inside of her.

Her lips curved up and formed a smile. "Well, she is our senior Pokedex Holder. It is only the right thing to do to aid the others in the search." she replied as she sat on a nearby chair.

"Yes, and may I know where you and your are at this moment? I'm wondering how long it will take you to arrive in Pallet Town." he said, looking out the window. He paused for a moment before adding, "I'd like for you three to meet Green and Red later."

Platinum's smile became wider. "We get to meet our seniors?" she asked him excitedly.

Professor Oak nodded and chucked to himself when he heard the excited tone in her voice. "Yes. But keep in mind that the two boys are still a bit upset from the disappearance of their friend. There's a chance one of them or the both of them won't look too happy when you meet them, so please excuse that."

Platinum nodded. "Of course, Professor Oak. I'm feeling quite worried about her myself, and I'm sure Diamond and Pearl are too, so I understand completely."

"Alright. Thank you, Platinum. I hope you will come to like it here in Pallet Town once you arrive with you friends. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Professor Oak." With that said, Professor Oak ended the call and Platinum placed the phone back on the small table.

* * *

The next day, Platinum slowly opened the laboratory doors then walked inside with Diamond and Pearl. The three glanced around the room and the first thing they saw where the paperwork stacked on the desks. The three of them could tell easily he's been busy working. Platinum looked around for Professor Oak, but she didn't see anyone else in the room other than themselves. "Professor Oak...?" she called out.

"You three did come after all, huh."

The three of them turned around and saw a spiky brown-haired male with emerald eyes. "My name's Green. I presume you three are Platinum, Pearl and Diamond?" he asked, looking at each of the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders.

Platinum nodded. "Yes. It is an honor to meet you, senior Green." she said, bowing politely to him. She looked up at him and added, "We have been notified about senior Blue's disappearance and we were sent here to aid you in the search."

"Yes, grandpa said you would. But I appreciate you three coming here all the way from Sinnoh to help us." he smiled.

"We've always wanted to take the opportunity to meet our seniors, so we're more than glad to travel here." Diamond said happily. "And, we couldn't say no to helping out with looking for senior Blue."

"So... how's the search going?" Pearl asked.

"We've looked around the entire Kanto and Johto region for her for a month and a week, but there was no sign of her at all. It was like she just... disappeared from the world without a trace." he answered.

"Does senior Blue have any enemies of some sort?" Platinum asked.

Green shrugged. "Well, I don't know if Blue has any personal enemies other than Pyrce - who's been already gone for a while. But, we have encountered a few foes that could have possibly wanted to take revenge. We have a feeling Team Rocket has to do something with this."

"Team Rocket? The organization who use Pokemon for experiments and such?"

Green shook his head and replied. "More than just experiments. About six years ago, they tried obtain data on a certain Pokemon from outer space and they've raided the Sevii Islands in the process, destroying houses and injuring many citizens there. Five of us were petrified by one of the lieutenants. But luckily about two months later, we were saved by our juniors."

Platinum, Diamond and Pearl were all surprised to hear what had happened in the past, and the two boys glanced at each other while Platinum asked in disbelief. "You... you were all turned into stone?"

"Yes." he said with a nod. "It was a woman named Sird who petrified us, but we don't know if she's the one who's responsible for taking Blue away. We haven't seen her ever since we were turned into stone." he added.

"I see..." Platinum murmured. She couldn't believe that they had been petrified in the past, and she couldn't believe petrification could be done like that.

"Well, let's talk somewhere else. Red's out in the back with the others so let's go there. I don't want to be the only one explaining everything since there's a lot to this." he said, turning his back to them and gesturing for them to follow him out the door, which they did.

* * *

**So I had just remembered out that the HGSS chapter occurred three years after the Emerald chapter, _and_ the Diamond & Pearl chapter was about three years after the HGSS chapter. Whoa, six years passed since the Guile Hideout incident? Which means I have to update their ages. **

**So here you go:**

**Red, Green & Blue: 22****  
****Yellow: 20  
Gold, ****Crystal** & Silver: 19  
Sapphire & Ruby: 18  
**Emerald: 17**  
**Diamond, Pearl & Platinum: 14**  
**Black & White: 13 **

**Nonetheless, there's nothing changing about the story. It's still after the Platinum chapter and it's also after the HGSS chapter. I do apologize for misunderstanding the timeline of events in the manga. **

**But anyways, I'll be going back to school on September 3 so I decided to finish this chapter before I go back. School would just begin so I don't think I'd get a huge pile of assignments and whatnot, so I think I'll be able to update the next chapter within two weeks; more or less. I still have my stories to do on YouTube, so I'm not too certain that I'd be able to update every week.**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think about this story so far and review!**

**~BlueViolet7~**


End file.
